Pterodactyls
The Pterodactyls are a group of nasty scavengers hailing from various species of , all named after a storm aspect. They are the secondary antagonists of the 2015 Disney/Pixar animated feature film, The Good Dinosaur. Background Official Description :"The Pterodactyls are a search-and-"rescue" team of five. They like to sit back and let the often-treacherous storms in this part of the world do their dirty work, then reap the benefits of the devastation. But when these flying hunter-scavengers set their sights on Spot and Arlo, they’re in for a big surprise."Pixar’s The Good Dinosaur: We Know So Little, Yet Expect So Much Members Thunderclap= Thunderclap is the leader of the gang, a purple . While all of them work together for food, he asserts his position over the others when they fight over prey. |-|Downpour= Downpour (Mandy Freund) is a . Her crest is curved inwards, unlike the crests of her comrades. She is the only female of the gang. |-|Coldfront= Coldfront (Steven Clay Hunter) is a . His gray crest curves upwards and is distinguished by his pink neck. |-|Frostbite= Frostbite is a and brother of Coldfront, however, his crest is purple with sharper edges similar to a triangle. |-|Windgust= Windgust is a . He has an ovular crest smaller than the others but has the thickest beak and neck. Appearances ''The Good Dinosaur After an named Arlo is stranded far away from his home, the encounter him while looking for prey following a deadly storm. Thunderclap and the other Pterosaurs first appear catching Arlo’s notice. Frostbite and Windgust fly on, while Downpour and Coldfront fly down with Thunderclap to introduce themselves under the claim that they are a rescue patrol and agree to help him find his way back. However, they quickly reveal their carnivorous nature when Thunderclap devours a small fox which Arlo has helped free and his two cohorts fight with him over the remains. Immediately, the trio detect that Arlo has a critter accompanying him and pressure him into revealing where his acquaintance is. While Arlo tricks Downpour and Coldfront to look for it, Arlo escapes with his human Spot and runs from the Pterosaurs. The three Pterosaurs are hot on their trail until they run into two young Tyrannosaurus named Nash and Ramsey, who scare the group away. When the two return to the mountains, the entire group of five Pterosaurs encircle them like sharks and attack Arlo, managing to kidnap Spot and push Arlo off a cliff while he is distracted. Spot escapes their grasp briefly and hides inside a stump at the river while the Pterosaurs try to claw him out. Arlo arrives and knocks them into the water, using a falling tree to knock two of them in, where they ride helplessly downstream. It is unknown what became of them afterward. Video games Dino Crossing Shadows of pterodactyls appear in later levels of Dino Crossing during Journey Mode. Like many other obstacles, the player must avoid them throughout the game. If the player is under the shadows of the pterodactyls depending whether he/she is controlling Arlo or Spot individually or Arlo and Spot together, he/she will lose a life or receive an instant game over when stands on the shadows of the pterodactyls. While all the pterodactyls are only seen as shadows, Thunderclap is the only pterodactyl visible in the game as he appears when the player stands on any pterodactyl shadow. Trivia *''Caulkicephalus (Downpour), Ludodactylus (Coldront and Frostbite), and Guidraco (Windgust) are all correctly portrayed with teeth, which they indeed have in real life, unlike Nyctosaurus (Thunderclap). They are, however, also all portrayed as having strong feet with bird of prey-like talons, which all Pterosaurs lack as a whole all together in real-life. Gallery Downpour.png|Downpour Coldfront.PNG|Coldfront Frostbite.png|Frostbite Windgust.png|Windgust The_Good_Dinosaur_35.png Arlobackattack.png pterodactyls0015.png|link=Pterodactyls pterosaursdefeats1.png|Frostbite and Windgust's defeats pterosaursdefeats2.png|Downpour and Coldfront's defeats Pterodactyls Information.JPG Pterodactyls_Information_2.png Pterodactyls 1.jpg Pterodactyls 2.jpg Screenshot 2019-07-08-16-36-24.png References Category:Characters who fly Category:Prehistoric animals Category:Character groups Category:The Good Dinosaur characters Category:Pixar characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Pterosaur Category:Villains Category:Pixar villains Category:Animated characters Category:Characters